Redeemed invader
by gentlemen genocide machine
Summary: how will the creations and their creator's handle a cosmic horror
1. chapter 1

chapter one: avatar

he was running.

didn't know why or from what.

simply that he was running.

running through streets.

running past buildings.

but from what?.

but why for?.

eventually there was nowhere left to run.

he was cornered by it.

a living shadow in the shape of a man.

closer.

closer.

closer.

closer.

it was right in front of him.

until.

finally.

it was him.

and he was it.

/1/

Kieran awoke from his strange dream.

an by all accounts average looking person who normally wouldn't be in Japan.

though you can't be picky when it comes to education.

so he moved from Scotland to Japan, all for a digital media course. having too much free time eventually led to his hobby of fanfiction, though most were left half finished or to eventually be written.

as he got ready he opened the app on his smartphone opening the document 'Nanomania' which still was on the first chapter and still unfinished.

he hoped that he might suddenly be hit with inspiration for his passion project.

alas he again was not.

sighing, he continued his routine of checking his other apps and eating breakfast.

he switched his phone of and locked his apartment behind him as he left.

walking through the crowded Streets was common and after the first week or two of being there he got used to it.

continuing to the station, and boarded a train.

the ride was uneventful as usual, but looking out of the window.

he saw her.

he couldn't help but feel like she was looking back.

silver hair, a outfit that could be the cross between a military uniform and a dress.

she was like some military princess.

but.

just as quickly as he saw her.

she was gone.

/1/

he lost track of time.

or time lost track of him.

it was the afternoon and was getting close to nightfall as he was making his way back.

the streets were oddly empty.

and there she was.

now that she was closer, he saw that the military princess wore gauntlets though he was unsure if they were armoured or just looked armoured.

he stepped back, it was natural for him to be wary of her.

 _blades littered the streets, the two danced._

but, looking at her sparked something.

 _the princess battled the living shadow._

he just noticed his hand typing away on his phone. a new story.

 _no matter the damage or number of blades, the shadow continued on._

the passion of a writer, the spark of inspiration.

 _it lashed out striking her_.

"what are you doing"

her voice caught him of guard, it was like a serene river that could swiftly change to a raging one at a moment's notice.

 _it uses this chance to escape._

"i...i...think I'm writing"

 _it found its origin, and left something that should not be._

both were still watching.

until his hand stopped.

now he needed to think.

how was he going to escape this.

though he put his phone away first, a pointless action but it was something.

suddenly it was hard to stay standing.

strangely there was pain.

ah.

he had been impaled with a sword.

he should be dead.

but wasn't.

another impales him.

and another.

he lifted his arm, which seperated and unfolded into a cannon.

it was all shocking, but that would be saved for later.

it fires.

the crimson lance flies forth at her.

it was expected that she would avoid it.

his other arm extends out to grab her.

she dances through the air, dodging it. it swims through like a predator after prey, swords are shot and hit but fail to stop or slow it down.

another shot ready.

it grabs her throat, trying to crush it.

the crimson wave rushes at her.

she cuts the arm from the rest of itself with a sword.

the shot misses.

but the hand still strangles her.

she rips it off and crushes it, throwing it aside.

she looks at him with a smirk before vanishing.

all he could manage was a single step before falling


	2. chapter 2

chapter two: shadow

the city was covered in light's.

even at night, it was as lively as ever.

the streets were filled with people going home or to work, roads were alive with the travel of vehicles.

it glided between buildings.

it landed on a building that gave it a vantage of the entire city.

the shadow wasn't alone.

A violin sang throughout the night air.

"the seeds have been planted" she said.

"now all we need do is push event's to the right direction" she continued to play her violin as the shadows gaze fell to a specific area and prepared itself.

the right place but not time.

"soon the end will be in our grasp" she said as she continued to play her violin even as the shadow flew off.

/1/

it hovered nearby.

the shadow skulked around where it would reveal itself, as planned.

that didn't mean it would just hover about.

it landed, its form melting as it hunted.

it soon found a small group of four.

/1/

the time was now.

the shadow slowly made it's way to where they would be.

those who like droplets, fell from the vast sea of human imagination and were given form.

it's non existent eyes looked to it's prey.

one was white haired and wore clothing out of place in the modern world, she talked too much.

another was red, red hair, red cloths and burned bright.

the other one was pink and annoying to it.

the shadow went unnoticed as it's form slowly ros up and prepared to throw a knife at them.

/1/

"sota!"

the swordswoman shout's as she deflects the blade thrown at the bespectacled youth.

"what!?" the pink magical girl said as she turned to where the attack came from.

before them was a shadow.

a humanoid shiluoette.

it shoved it's hands into it's torso and pulled out 'knifes'.

they were jagged, misshapend things based of the claws of some beast.

the right one was larger than the left.

"this thing again" selesia, the crimson swordswoman said recalling their previous encounter.

"again?" takeshi, the bespectacled middle aged 'creator' of selesia said, confused at the statement.

"we encountered the being previously before we decided to look for you and the others" meteora explained as she prepared a magical defence.

"if you wish to harm them, you'll have to get past me!, Magical Slayer Mamika!"

she announced as the magical girl prepared to strike.

"Ma...G...iC..aL"

it spoke.

the sounds the shadow produced were impossible for any living being to make.

strained, gutteral, predatory, **wrong**.

"Ma..GiC..aL"

it repeated, over and over the word becoming less and less awkward.

it threw it's knifes at her, charging.

from her wand mamika produced heart shapes that collided with the projectiles.

the monstrous knifes were surprisingly fragile as they shattered explosively.

the shadow simply produced more.

it continued to repeat the word as it dashed around them, a steady stream of mishapened claws shattering against magic and blade.

it slipped up.

selesia moved in and bisected it across it's torso, all was still.

blue liquid bled from the diagonal wound as the upper half excluding the right arm, slide off.

it's 'blood' began to pool.

the magical girl was shaken.

the defeat of their foe was brutal.

bloody.

it was difficult for her to believe.

"selesia!"

a pitch black limb shot out and grabbed the back of her head.

it flaield across the walls and Windows trying to kill the red warrior with the surroundings.

"magical splash flair!".

/1/

selesia was on the ground.

unsure of how or why she strained to get up.

"damn, you guys are pretty fucking annoying"

she looked up.

on the side of the building was the shadow.

its form now looked as though it was wearing clothing but it was difficult to make out due to both being the same material.

a large amount of 'clothing' hung from it's waist covering its legs, its head had a strip of 'cloth' wrapped around it the ends billowing in the light breeze.

its missing half was being reattached by wispy tendrils.

but the most apperant details were that it had a face and could talk.

and was seriously foul mouthed.

its face comprised of a pair of eyes and a mouth.

"what?, am i that good looking?"

it, rather he threw another pair of knives which she easily deflected away.

"tch, seriously?. that state and i still can't kill you?, do me a favour and kill me already"

wait what?.

"what?" she asked in confusion.

"well I've got these shitty knifes and it took me a whole month just to talk again and the only thing I'm good at is killing people, so~ miss creation how about you do me a solid and kill me already?"

she was at a stand still.

standing up now, selesia was trying to figure out what to do.

perhaps this was a trap, downplay his own abilities to get her to attack reclessly and then kill her, or he really was that bad and help end him.

"oi, oi, oi!. what's the hold up!?, too scared of a shadow?"

then he exploded.

the shadow was sent flying, it's form regenerating the damage.

"looks like one of you gets the idea!" he smirked as the magical slayer blasted him again.

he countered.

not with knives.

his left arm exploded into black spikes that ran after the pink girl, hungry for her flesh.

mamika defended but found that his 'limb' changed course, bending around her massive heart shield.

she flew away from them as they gave chase, attacking from every possible angle.

she continued to Dodge the spikes but occasionally would be hit by them.

she stopped, the spikes charged at her.

getting closer.

closer.

closer.

then.

she fired it.

a massive explosion consumed the 'limb'.

it retracted back to its owner who now was missing a forearm.

"what the shit is that?, a pocket nuke or something?. where can i get one?~"

mamika landed as she faced the shadow.

"i won't let you hurt anyone else!" she declared.

"hmm~, really?. to do that you'd have to kill me right?, and i can't help but wonder why you haven't done that yet!"

she was frightened by his sudden shout and his constant request to die.

"you want to die that badly huh?"

"the shit ar- BWAAAAAUUUGGGHH!?"

suddenly he was launched away to the side, his right arm bending far too much to his right side and the right half of his torso crushed.

standing there was what could only be described as a delinquent.

his head was covered in messy, light purple hair and wore sunglasses.

he was adorned in a grey jacket over a white shirt and wore red jeans with far too many belts to the point that four where sticking out.

in his hand and resting on his shoulder was a black Wooden sword.

this was yuuya mirokuji

the shadow got up, his wounds already healed.

"fuck man, seriously?"

"don't know when to die, do ya?"

"force of habit" he said as more spikes launched from his torso at the man.

he smirked.

"Hangaku!"

suddenly a ghost like being appeared.

with a female appearance, clad in eastern armour and armed with a large naginata it easily blocked the attack and destroyed the limbs.

"y'know what"

the shadow stood up, his arms Changing into large wing like limbs.

"fuck it, i a'int dealing with this shit"

with that he rocketed into the sky, the black steak blasting away.

/1/

it was night.

even at night, the sparkling city was as lively as ever.

the shadow was crouching on a building over looking the city.

it hated it.

the people.

the city.

the world.

it was too bland, too dull, too boring.

everything was too predictable.

except her.

the living shadow smirked at the thought.

she was like them, a creation that got lucky and was dumped into this shit pile.

but she wasn't.

she was supposed to be here.

and unlike her, the one that made her didn't bite the dust.

"man~, this is gonna suck.".

indeed.

his weapons were only useful against people and not fighting against super powered sentient meta narratives.

well they were but only if they hit.

and the only thing he had going that was actually good was the whole 'unconfined by universal law' which just came down to not dying. ever.

which was a pain in the ass.

/1/

in an unknown location, she stood.

a large spacious area.

the military princess stood center of the cavern like place, illuminated by the moonlight washing down from a hole in the ceiling.

"d'ya think if ah bust yer skull open I'll find some greedy milk in there?"

walking out of the darkness was the shadow.

"and what brings you here?" she said as she turned to face him.

"oh, y'know. maybe talk a little get stabbed alot and finish off with an ominous warning or whatever".

"it is certainly odd hearing you be so nonchalant about things, last time we met you were nothing more than a mindless beast that defied all logic".

"well it was a real pain in the ass to grow a brain, so anyway i came here because my 'colleague' was curious about a little cooperation with the whole 'pest' problem you caused".

this she found interesting.

/0w0/

"who's the mystery beauty with the violin?, will our favourite military princess accept the offer? and -".

"WHEN THE HELL DO I COME BACK IN **My** STORY!?".

"cool down boss!, your actually coming back in the next one!".

"oh...good".

"next chapter: creator".

" _it'll be out eventually!"._


End file.
